Return of the Living Dead
by army101
Summary: Azula killed by poison drifting in sea only to be found by a Northern Water Tribe man, where the healer saves her life. What will happen now that Azula is there and has no idea who she is and what is happening around the world... AzulaXHahn


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN AVATAR

I felt that Azula doesn't get a lot of stories so I thought what the hell, she needs a good story. But it will be a little from the actual story. For starters the war is far from over, and Aang was never found. And Ozai and Ursa love both of their children equally. Azula is sixteen in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so we wish that Agni herself will lift our Princess, Azula, into the sky so she may ascend into the heavens with the rest of the royal family." The Fire Sage said.

It was a sad day for the Fire Nation as to their Princess, had died in battle with the mongrels of the Earth Kingdoms. It took a stab in the chest that was filled to the tip with poison to finally put an end to her by a trader of their own nation. He was executed a day earlier after being tortured almost too death by the Fire Lord himself and Prince Zuko. Ursa was crying that her only daughter was taken away from her and Fire Lord Ozai was by her side taking in the pain with her. Zuko who had traveled back to the home land after his victory in Bai Sing Se, from the startling news that his own baby sister had died.

"But we shall remember our dearly beloved Princess in the upmost honor for without honor where would we lie. It was in the battle that took her away and as written; our Princess shall have a seat on the throne with our other dearly beloved Fire Lord Iroh whose name shall rest in peace. And with our own Prince Lu Ten who had died with the same fate as our Princess." The Fire Sage continued on.

Azula rested in a large boat in her best dress that was fit for a queen. She wore the most expansive gown with red and gold and white all blending in. She wore fine jewelry to match her crown that she wore with her hair flowing down in curls to her sides with a light veil that covered her face.

The Fire Sage finished the speech and raised his hands. The Imperial Guards started their flames and shot it towards the boat at certain points so that there was a small ring of fire that lay around the boat. And with that she was gone to the sea where the Gods may lift her to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula's body traveled through the seas seeing no storm to tear her apart. Her boat traveled up north to the icy tundra of the Northern Water Tribe. Once she neared it, men from boats stopped it to see what it was. The men took off the small covering and saw that it was a woman. A young man that was leading the platoon who looked to be about 19 at the most saw her and was breath taken at how beautiful she was. But then disgusted at the same time for he saw the crown that wrapped around her head and the colors that she wore could only mean that she was the princess from the Fire Nation. But, he saw a faint rise come from her stomach and he knew that she was alive but very close to death.

"Men let's take her to the healers."

"What?" One man said. The leader looked back and the younger man shut his mouth and they led the boat into the city. When they entered the city he made the men take her to the healing hut for the women to heal her as best they can. He went to see the chief, to discuss his findings.

He entered the large palace and went to the throne room where Chief Arnook was. He bowed to his sire, the chief raised his hand telling him to continue. "Your Highness, when I was out scouting, we found a boat with a woman inside."

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"I don't believe so, I sent my men to take her to the healers."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Sir, I believe that she is the Princess of the Fire Nation."

The Chief stood up, "Hahn, I want you to take me to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the men arrived with the girl, the younger healers were mad that they had to heal her. But the oldest healer of them told them not to judge based on where she is from. She looked at the young girl who couldn't more than seventeen. She thought she was so beautiful and it made her a little sad that such a young thing would have to go through what she did. She took off the veil that covered her face and then the crown and finally the dress until she was only in her undergarments. She looked at the wound and saw that it was poison that took her. Luckily for the girl, the healer knew the poison and how to treat it.

By the time that Chief Arnook arrived, the healer had finished and was starting to wrap gauze around her waist. "Yolanda?"

"She's alive. She was stabbed with poison, the same kind that our men were stabbed with about a year ago."

"So one of her own tried to kill her."

"I believe that the person did, but she is a fighter."

"I want to see her things." Yolanda pointed to Arnook where her things were. The red and gold dress that laid out over a chair and then the crown that symbolized with the Fire Nation. He then walked over to the girl and looked down at her who lay on a table. She reminded him of his daughter, so beautiful and innocent just lying there not knowing what was happening around her.

"Yolanda, I want you to look after her during her recovery."

"Yes Sire."

"Thank you, I know that you are probably the only person here that has no hatred for the Fire Nation."

"Sire, the only way to let go is to forgive. I will not blame this child for what one man did to my son."

"That is very wise of you." He said walked out of the building and went back to the palace with Hahn behind him.

"Hahn I want to know everything that she does once she is awake."

"Yes Sire." Hahn walked back to the healing hut to stand guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week later, Azula was finally starting to wake up. She didn't what was happening but she wanted to know now. But the funny thing was she didn't remember much, sure she knew her name and that she was Fire Nation but for some odd reason she couldn't remember anything else. She slowly sat up with her hands supporting her; she looked around the room and saw that it was all blue. And then an old woman dressed in blue walked in.

"Oh good you are finally up?" The woman said.

Azula just looked at her, she was so confused. "Well, you took quite a beating there. Almost thought that you weren't going to make it." The woman said again walking over to a closet and brought out a cloth or something like that from what Azula could see. "You are very lucky little one; I got to you in just the right of time and knew the cure for it." She walked over to Azula and started to unwrap the gauze that was around her waist but, Azula stopped her, "Now I won't hurt you. I just need change the cloth before it gets infected."

Azula was hesitant at first but then let the woman do her job. "I'm Yolanda by the way. Do you remember your name?"

Azula looked at her as if she was crazy but then calmed down, "Azula, my name is Azula."

"Well that is good; most of the men that recover from this don't remember a thing. Now what else do you remember?"

"Umm…I'm from the Fire Nation. I…I don't remember. Why can't I remember? Where am I? Who am I?" Azula couldn't think straight. She took her hands and covered her ears and started to sway back and forth.

"Calm down dear. It is ok for you don't to remember. It is a side effect of the poison."

"What poison?"

"You were stabbed with poison by someone. Most likely from the war?"

"What war? I…I thought…" Azula couldn't finish her thoughts for she passed out from all the confusion going inside her.

Yolanda couldn't believe it, sure most of the men didn't know who they were but they knew about the war and who their enemy was. Yolanda knew that she would need to speak with the chief and soon. She walked outside where Hahn was and told him to watch after the girl while she went to the chief. He looked confused like something important happened and then a little mad because the woman wouldn't tell him. But he didn't say a word and went inside to watch over her while Yolanda was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the throne room Yolanda told Chief Arnook everything that had happened. "So the girl doesn't know about the war."

"I believe so; she passed out before she could say anything else. Should we tell her about the war?"

"No, not know. I want to see how things go right now. This could be the advantage that we have been looking for. What was the girl's name again?"

"She said that is was Azula."

"Well so it is true."

"What Sire."'

"My informants said that there was a princess named Azula and well with the crown that was with her. It can only be her. Yolanda I want you to send Hahn with her possessions and bring them to me. There is no need for the girl to know who she really is. She may know that she is Fire Nation but that seems that is all. I want to you to take her under you wing and learn everything about her, her habits."

"Sire?" Yolanda asked.

"Please Yolanda, I believe that if we show how kind we can be then maybe one day she will repay it back."

"What happens is she finds out and goes crazy. I heard things about her."

"That is the chance that I am willing to take." The Chief said as he put his hands on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the first chapter. All I ask is that you review and tell me what you think. If you are a little confused on the whole thing that she was dead and then not. It is because that the poison was from the Fire Nation and it makes you appear dead for awhile and then barely back to life.


End file.
